


Sasuke&Hinata: The Short Story Series

by CitySushiPlace



Series: Sasuke&Hinata: The Short Story Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Summary: Short stories about a romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. All of these stories have their own plot and are not connected.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke&Hinata: The Short Story Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I created this series because I sometimes post SasuHina stories on Tumblr and do not post it on here because I feel that some of my stories are too short to be posted as standalone. But I feel so guilty not being able to share it with you all here! 

(Also, I get very busy with college and family which unintentionally hinder me from posting updates often. So, hopefully these little stories will be an adequate substitute while you all wait for my other story updates!) 

And I want to thank all of my supporters! Your comments, concerns, kudos, or just taking the time out of your day to read my stuff, everything you guys do means so much to me! I’m blessed to have you wonderful people supporting me and my crazy, sporadic, SasuHina stories! 

Seriously though, I could not thank you all enough. Every time I come on Archiveofourown and I see a new kudo, or a comment, I feel elated. I have so many ideas in my head of situations or scenarios for SasuHina that I just want to get them all out there so others can (hopefully) immerse themselves in the story I am telling. I know I’m not perfect, I have a few errors I catch every now and then and I mentally kick myself for making those mistakes. Despite these errors, hopefully you all can follow along and enjoy the stories I write. 

Also, if you ever have any ideas that maybe you would like to see me write or maybe comments on how I could make a story better, or if you just want to talk, don’t hesitate to send me a message or comment! I would love to hear from you and talk. 

Until next time! 

Love,   
CitySushiPlace

(P.S. You are appreciated!)


	2. Snow in Summer, The Warmth of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for SasuHina Month 2020. It’s one of the prompts for day 18, snow in summer, the warmth of winter.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Hinata wasn’t expecting snow during her summer mission. That’s why when the summer blizzard passed through Kohona she was unprepared.
> 
> Hinata wasn’t expecting Sasuke Uchiha to accompany her during her mission.
> 
> That explains why she was unprepared for that one as well.

...

Hinata was ready for her mission. She had her extra set of clothes, her hairbrush, and her food pellets.

Hinata was always one to be prepared, she was not one to break monotony.

That’s why the one thing that had been nagging her for the past three days was who was going on the mission with her.

Who was it, you ask? Well, that’s what was bothering her. She didn’t know.

And Kakashi-Sensei hadn’t even given her a clue of who it would be. Frankly because, he didn’t know either. He told her whoever was available was who was going.

And one thing Hinata didn’t like was being in the unknown.

She stood at the Kohona gates, waiting for her mystery traveling companion.

Hinata waited, looking over at the empty Kohona street. It was midsummers day, and the sun shined over her head. She felt hot, but she could do nothing about it.

Suddenly, a dark looming figure came out from behind a tree.

She recognized that face anywhere, anyone within a 13-mile radius in each direction recognized his face.

Hinata furrowed her brows, “Sasuke-Kun? What are you doing here?” She asked oblivious, she should have realized why he was here.

Sasuke capitalized on her moment of forgetfulness, “what does it look like I’m doing?”

Hinata gulped and felt a drip of sweat bead down her forehead.

Great. Just _great._

Anyone but _him_.

“Ok, well, I guess, uhm, we should get going then.” Hinata sighed as she adjusted her backpack straps. It would be ok. It wasn’t the end of the world that she would have to travel with the gloomy Uchiha.

Sasuke raised a brow, it was as if he could read her thoughts.

Hinata turned her back to him and started their long trek to Sunagakure, and Sasuke followed.

For a long while, there was only silence. Usually, Hinata would spark conversation with her traveling partner.

Today, she most likely would not. She knew how Sasuke Uchiha was. Every time she greeted him while walking down the sidewalk, running in to him at the grocery store, she would wave hello to him and he would stare at her.

Literally, _stare_ at her and keep on walking.

It became so apparent to her that he was a rude jerk when she was hanging out with Naruto, she tried sparking up conversation with him, and he just walked off mid conversation!

Yes, Hinata had almost given up on being polite to the stoic Uchiha.

However, her morals had convinced her otherwise. No matter how rude he was, no matter how many times he acted like she didn’t exist, Hinata Hyuga would still be polite to rude Sasuke Uchiha.

“You’re surprisingly quiet.”

Hinata was surprised by Sasuke’s voice, she looked over to him.

“E-Excuse me?” Hinata said, confusion present in her brows.

“I expected you to talk more. Not that I’m complaining, but I had assumed you would be.” Sasuke said bluntly.

Hinata furrowed her brows and looked away from the Uchiha, rolling her eyes. Yeah, even through _that_ comment, she would still keep her composure.

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry to let you down.” Hinata puffed, the most sarcasm she had used in her voice all week.

Sasuke scoffed, “hm. I never would’ve taken you for the sarcastic type, Hyuga.”

Hinata glanced over at him, “look, Sasuke-Kun. I’m always as polite as I possibly can be with you. Even if you are...well, that doesn’t matter. I would just really appreciate it if you could treat me with the same respect I treat you, at least, until this mission is over. Is that ok?”

Sasuke spoke, “even if I am what?”

Hinata paused before answering, “it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

Sasuke raised a brow, “you gained my curiosity. What is it?”

Hinata held her breath, then let it out in a heavy sigh. “Even if you’re an asshole sometimes. There. I said it.” Hinata felt guilty for saying it, but, he asked for it.

“Asshole. That’s what you think of me?” Sasuke asked curiously. “How did you come up with an assumption like that? You hardly even know me.”

Hinata shook her head, “I don’t have to know you to know you’ve been a real jerk to me.”

Sasuke responded, “and when have I done that?”

“When I pass you by on the street and I wave to you, you never greet me back. You always ignore me or walk away.”

Sasuke paused before responding, “hm. Ok.”

Hinata furrowed her brows, that’s really all he had to say? Hm, ok?? She sighed and closed her eyes, mediating shortly to calm herself down.

“So, do we have a deal?” Hinata said, and Sasuke thought about what she said earlier.

He nodded slightly, and Hinata nodded back.

“Ok, thank you,” she said, a small grin on her face.

The pair walked in silence again, both thinking about what was said.

Hinata looked up at the sky, to distract her mind, and her eyes widened at the sight of big, billowing dark blue-gray clouds.

Was it a thunderstorm? It was a possibility. It couldn’t be a tornado; the clouds were not green enough. It was the blue tint that made her curiosity rise.

She looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at the same clouds she was.

“Sasuke-Kun, it looks like a bad thunderstorm. Maybe, we should wait it out.” Hinata said, although they could continue to travel through the thunderstorm, she had done so before in her past, she really did not feel like enduring the weather today.

Sasuke glanced over to her, “it’s not a thunderstorm.” He said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Hinata furrowed her brows, “what else could it be?”

“It’s a snowstorm.”

Hinata’s eyes rose to the sky. .... A snowstorm? In the middle of the summer? It couldn’t be possible...could it?

She watched the clouds, billowing in the distance. Well, that would explain the color of the clouds.

She paused for a moment, before responding to him, “I have a tent that we can take cover in, until the storm passes over.” She said, and Sasuke nodded.

They posted up off the trail, her tent was set up underneath towering trees, which would help block the elements for a while.

The two traveling partners entered the tent, sitting across from one another.

The tent side walls were moving rapidly with the progressing wind.

Hinata decided to unzip the tent screen and look out at the weather.

Her eyes widened at the sight of snow falling rapidly.

So, he was right. There was a snowstorm during the summertime.

Hinata zipped the tent window back up, and sat towards the middle of the small, one-person tent.

Sasuke loomed at the very corner of the tent, his eyes shut.

...

It didn’t start getting cold in the tent until about an hour in the snowstorm, and Hinata hadn’t stopped shivering since then.

She felt her teeth chattering in her mouth as she hugged her legs closer to her center mass.

While Hinata lay huddled in a ball in the center of the tent, Sasuke still sat at the edge of the tent, his eyes closed.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to be as calm as him, but she was just too cold. She was dressed for the summer, a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and black pantyhose. This was no type of clothing for a heavy snowstorm.

“The storms going to continue throughout the night.” Sasuke spoke, gazing at the side of the tent as if he could see through the thin wall.

Hinata didn’t respond, she continued to shake rapidly.

Sasuke looked down at her, and he spoke with a monotone voice, “you won’t last the night this way.”

Hinata looked up at him, “w-w-what e-else can I do?” She said, her jaw causing her words to be quick and shaky.

Sasuke spoke, “body warmth”, he stared in her eyes intently.

Hinata blushed, and looked away, “t-t-that won’t be necessary, b-but thank you”

Really? Out of all people?

She couldn’t believe that a man with an ice-cold personality was really offering her such an intimate, personal gesture.

Besides, she would probably freeze completely if she had to cuddle with someone as cold as him.

“Hinata, you’re being irrational.” Sasuke said with a frown.

Hinata looked shocked. She was the one being irrational?! Sasuke Uchiha offering to snuggle, and she was the irrational one by saying no thank you?!

Hinata grinned, she felt like her lips were frozen. “I-I’m ok, r-really”, she said between body quakes.

“Quit being stubborn and trust me.” Sasuke said bluntly and forcefully. He was irritated now.

Hinata’s eyes widened, wow, he was _serious._

Was that cold heart of his showing... _compassion?_

She wondered what had warmed up his heart for him to care about a woman he didn’t even acknowledge on the street.

Hinata, after a long moment of thinking, finally nodded in agreement with his plan.

Sasuke got up from his seat in the tent, and lay next to her on the floor.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, both feeling awkward and out of place.

Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, her face buried under his cloak.

Hinata felt her body tense, but she realized that he was so warm. Surprisingly warm.

Who knew for such a cold man, he could be so warm?

She felt her body grow comfortable lying next to him, and within a few minutes her shivering had ceased.

She felt her eyes close slowly, and she didn’t realize that she was falling asleep.

...

Hinata was up bright and early the next morning.

She sat up and looked down at Sasuke, who was asleep.

She peeped her head out of the tent door, and the floor was covered in a foot of snow.

“The sun will clear up the snow in an hour or two.”

Hinata’s shoulders tensed at the sound of Sasuke’s voice behind her shoulder.

“Yes, I guess we should get going then” Hinata spoke, and she exited the tent, Sasuke following behind her.

She packed the tent up, and they headed back on the path, which was untouched by any footprints until they started walking.

The pair walked in silence, but Hinata was contemplating what she wanted to say to him.

It was a strange, how things were playing out with her and him.

Usually with other people she was as warm and bright as the sun, but with him, she had been a little colder than usual.

And him, the man with the serious, cutthroat personality with a gaze that pierced through you like an icy blade, was now suddenly the man who was offering to keep her warm by holding her throughout the night.

It was as if they took a part of the other’s personality.

“I wanted to thank you, Sasuke-Kun. If it hadn’t done what you did, I probably would be frozen like an icicle.” Hinata joked lightly.

“Hn... Don’t mention it.” Sasuke said after a moment.

Sasuke turned to her. “Seriously. _Don’t_ mention it. To _anyone.”_

Hinata decided, she would do just a tiny bit of…flirting. After all, there was no harm in that. “Well...I mean...I was thinking about telling at least _one_ person”

Sasuke responded, “I mean _no one_.”

Hinata sighed, “ok fine. I won’t tell _anyone_. But only if you promise me something.”

Sasuke furrowed his brows, “What is it?”

Hinata looked him in the eyes, “admit that you liked it.”

“Liked what?”

“You know, cuddling last night.”

“You do know I possess the Sharingan, right?”

“Yes, why, you trying to tell me to be afraid?”

“I’m trying to tell you I can erase your recollection of last night.”

“No, don’t do that!”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re the one who enjoyed it, Hyuga?”

“I’m trying to tell you that if you do that, my Byakugan will counter your genjutsu and you won’t be able to recollect last night either!”

Sasuke was quiet and didn’t respond to this.

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, her face turning red, “I’m joking! My Byakugan can’t do that”

She grinned, and looked over to him, “I thought you would know that. After all, your Sasuke Uchiha, the man who knows everything.” She teased.

“Hm. Well, I don’t know much about the Byakugan.”

“If you’d like, I can teach you a few things about it”

“Alright.”

Hinata realized that Sasuke Uchiha was different then she had expected.

He was a man she didn’t mind spending time with.

In fact, she hoped they would be able to spend more time together.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not the only one who felt this way.

Hinata Hyuga was like a warm summer’s day.

Sasuke Uchiha was like a cold winter’s night.

And yet even with these differing personalities, they were getting along just fine.

After all, there was snow in the summer, something that had seemed impossible.

And Sasuke, a man who appeared to have a heart as cold as ice, warmed Hinata throughout the night. That seemed impossible, too.

But it happened.

Hinata blushed slightly, looking forward at the path ahead.

She wondered what other impossibilities would happen next.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone!
> 
> So I know Hinata being a little flirtatious is not how she usually is, but, I wanted a nice mix of fluffy and (almost) true to character in this story. Plus, I thought Sasuke and Hinata having a little flirtatious dispute would be cute lol (wink).  
> Anyways, hope you all are doing well, and I am so amazed to see all of the wonderful SasuHina work the writers and artists are creating for SasuHina month! If you have not gone to check out SasuHina month 2020 on Tumblr, please, go do it! You won't regret it. 
> 
> Stay healthy and continue to share the love!
> 
> Love,  
> CitySushiPlace


	3. Newly Weds

Sasuke lit his cigarette and took a puff, capturing the moment as the clean, crisp morning air mixed with his lung blackening smoke. The aroma of fresh, morning dew was overwhelmed by the taste of charred, nicotine-inducing smoke. He took another drag off the cigarette as he absent-mindedly imagined his lungs bearing the resemblance of burnt steak on a grill.

The door to the patio creaked open slowly. The woman behind it was struggling to open the sliding glass. Perhaps the rust and over-usage had gotten the best of those aged, glass-paned doors. Finally, she triumphed in opening the door.

Hinata murmured in irritation as she looked precariously at him. “You could have helped me, you know.”

Sasuke took another drag off his cigarette as he looked straight into her radiant, opal eyes, then he turned away without a response.

Hinata scoffed as she shifted her feet, “are you seriously still upset over last night?” She spoke as she crossed her arms and avoided any sort of direct eye contact with him.

Sasuke spoke, “no, I’m not.” He said with a calculated tone.

Hinata glanced up at him, her brows furrowing, “okay, you’re definitely still upset.”

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyelids, “Hina, it’s too early for this.”  
Hinata pursed her lips, “oh, really? But it’s okay for you to keep me up all night accusing me of cheating on you? On our honeymoon?!”

Sasuke didn’t make eye contact, and this was the ultimate cause of Hinata’s impatience.

“Ugh! I can’t believe you!” Hinata stormed off the patio and back into the hotel room, slamming the glass door so hard Sasuke thought it had shattered.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his head as he observed the street below him.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, so it was understandable that mostly everyone was still asleep.

Sasuke observed the red neon closed signs shut off as shop owners started turning on the open signs.

The open signs flickered green, flashing every few seconds so it could catch the eye of the passerby. 

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

He knew he should go back in there and apologize to her. The night before, he had accused his newlywed of sleeping around with his best friend.

Sasuke knew this wasn’t true, but he also knew admitting his fault would show weakness. His overbearing pride would more than likely cause him to go the rest of the day without speaking to her.

He contemplated listening to his pride, but perhaps during these morning hours, he would make an exception. After all, they had just been married yesterday.

Sasuke felt the morning breeze brush against his exposed facial skin. The gust was filled with frost, and Sasuke took this as a signal to go back inside.

When Sasuke entered the hotel room, he was greeted by his wife, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hinata saw Sasuke walk in, and she was quick to wipe her tears, hoping he would not see her in this state.

Sasuke realized he wasn’t the only one in this marriage that held dearly to their pride.

He sat on the bed, and Hinata promptly looked in the opposite direction of where he was seated. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and brought her head in close to his chest.

There was a brief lingering as he just held her there. Finally, Hinata gave in, embracing her husband as well.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said after a few moments. There was nothing but silence. Sasuke waited in utter dread, knowing that the conversation could either turn immensely sweet or bitterly sour, the latter causing another day or two worth of arguing.

Hinata looked into his eyes, and, finally, she smiled. A magnificent, beautiful smile. A smile that Sasuke had the privilege of waking up to every day for the rest of his life.

“Since when did you learn how to say sorry?” Hinata chuckled, and Sasuke couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is actually a story behind this one.
> 
> This story was an assignment for my Creative Writing class. I had to write a story given the scenario. The scenario was of a couple in a hotel room who were just waking up and starting their day. This was my original copy of the story, with Sasuke and Hinata’s names. Of course when I turned in the story I had to change the names to something else.  
> But, to gain the motivation to actually write the story, I used Sasuke and Hinata as my inspiration. I couldn’t resist! Lol 😂


	4. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING- MATURE CONTENT!*
> 
> *Strong sexual implications!*
> 
> *PLEASE do not read further if you aren't old enough to watch a PG-13 movie!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata was sitting on top of the window seal in his room, her knees were almost touching the window behind her, and Sasuke was in between them.

His hands were placed on either side of her, and one of her hands was holding on to his back, giving her stability on the small ledge and giving him leverage.

With her free hand, Hinata clenched a fist full of the back of his hair as she climaxed, her body shaking against his.

“mm, Sasuke-kun!” She moaned his name as her body continued to shake uncontrollably, her toes curling back. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, savoring every moment of her orgasm, holding on to him tightly.

He continued to thrust only moments later until he stopped, and he climaxed as well. Sasuke rested his forehead on the crevice of her neck, both huffing from the expense of energy.

There was a rustling sound coming from living room located outside Sasuke’s room door, it sounded like his roommate trying to open the front door.

“S-Sasuke-kun I need to leave” Hinata whispered nervously, and Sasuke groaned in disagreement. “Just stay, Hinata. You don’t need to leave.”

“I-I know, but what if he sees us together?” Hinata finished slipping on her panties, then her shoes, and adjusted her skirt, a clothing piece she chose specifically for the easy accessibility, and fixed the rest of her outfit to look presentable.

He gave her a sharp look, “who cares?” Sasuke finished pulling up his work out shorts and looking presentable as well.

Hinata gave him the look she always gave him when he brought up this subject. “S-Sasuke-kun, please, just not yet”

Sasuke sighed with frustration, “…yea…”

She had told him before she didn’t feel ready to let everyone know they were together, and he was trying his best to be understanding.

But after three months of seeing each other, it was starting to get on his nerves that he couldn’t go anywhere in public with her unless it was around other people, and they each had to pretend that the other didn’t exist.

There was a heavy silence between them, as this was starting to become a touchy subject for them. Hinata felt guilty, but her fear of what everyone would say and how it would affect them far outweighed her guilt.

The front door opened, and both could hear Naruto’s voice call out in the apartment, “yo, Teme, I’m home! You ready to hit the gym?!”

They had both known Naruto would be returning home shortly, so they had planned accordingly and made sure to keep most of their clothes on, so getting ready for them would be quick and wouldn’t leave any suspicions.

Sasuke gave her one last look before he left the room, he wanted to give her a kiss, but he wasn’t in the best of moods after what was said.

He opened the door to his room and shut it behind him, Hinata could hear him telling Naruto, “yea, I’m ready. Let’s go, loser”

“Hey! What’s up with you, Teme? You seem upset”

“And you look like an idiot”

“Ah! You jerk!”

The front door opened, then closed.

Hinata waited a few minutes for the coast to be clear, and then she left Sasuke’s room, peaked out the front door to make sure no one was looking, then quickly shut the door behind her and headed back to her apartment, which was just down the hallway.

~Later that night~

Hinata had just finished getting ready for the dinner party she had been invited too, she knew for sure Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Lee would be there.

She already knew she was going to have loads of tension with Naruto and Sakura there in the same place together, and she already knew who she needed to see afterwards to relieve that tension.

Hinata pulled out her smartphone, and sent a quick text to Sasuke, “10 pm my place?”

She looked at her messages, waiting for his response.

Usually, he was quick to respond to her, but this time there was no response.

She frowned, knowing that their disagreement earlier had led to no answer from him.

She got into her car and too the destination, she was there right on time, how she usually was.

She went inside the restaurant and greeted everyone who was there, the only person who wasn’t there yet was Naruto.

Hinata took her seat on the reserved table, and glanced over the menu to see what she was going to order.

“Hey guys! I gotta last minute joiner” Naruto said bubbly, and Hinata felt like chills run through her body.

But, he never showed up to these get togethers...she turned to see if it was him, and she locked eyes with onyx ones.

She looked away quickly, putting her menu up to her face so no one saw her immense red blush.

The chair across from her moved, and she peaked over the menu to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting across from her.

He played it off cool, knowing she was embarrassed, and ignored her while everyone was saying hello to him.

Hinata put her menu down and felt more relaxed, but at soon as he was done with the greetings, he shot her another glance.

Her cheeks grew red once more, and she hurried to the restroom before anyone could see her.

She wet her face in the bathroom, drying it off and taking a deep breath in and out. She was nervous she would give herself away to everyone, or if he would say something that would make everyone suspicious...she calmed herself down, telling herself that it’ll be alright.

She left the bathroom, and was about to return to the table before she was stopped.

“Hey”

She recognized that deep, soothing voice from anywhere. She turned to face him, “S-Sasuke-kun, what’re you doing here?”

Sasuke leaned a shoulder against the wall, “relax, Hyuga. They didn’t even notice.”

He put his fingers up by her face and softly caressed her cheek, she looked behind her shoulder to see if anyone was approaching.

“Hn. You’re tense. You aren’t this tense when we’re alone”

Hinata blushed feverishly, and Sasuke pulled her in for a quick kiss.

She backed off, though, rejecting him. “Sasuke-kun, please, I-I don’t want us to get caught”

Sasuke put his hand back down by his side, “so what if were caught? Why does it bother you so much?” He said coldly, and Hinata gave him a look, “S-Sasuke-kun, please, not now” she turned her back to walk away, and looked back at him, “w-we’ll talk about this later at my place, tonight” she said.

Sasuke scoffed, “hn. You know we end up never doing any talking.” He crossed his arms, and she could tell that he was serious on actually talking tonight.

“I-I promise we’ll just talk, Sasuke-Kun.” Hinata tried to ease his frustration, but he simply grunted.

“We’ll see.” He said, and Hinata gave him an apologetic look as she walked away.

As she was walking back to the table, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

When she had first met Sasuke, she had been introduced to him by her crush, Naruto.

Hinata was trying her best to get to Naruto, but he had other plans and had been pursuing Sakura. She grew more and more frustrated with his total ignorance of her feelings towards him.

Every time Hinata would be at Naruto and Sasuke’s apartment, she would be waiting on Naruto to get home, and her and Sasuke started growing close.

One day, Hinata showed up to their apartment and Sasuke opened the door in his towel, he was fresh out of the shower. Hinata went up and practically pounced on him, and that’s how all this started.

When it came to conversations with him, she wasn’t as good as letting go and being relaxed compared to when they slept together, that was a whole different story.

When they’re together, just the two of them, entangled in bed sheets or spread out across the table, hearing each other’s moans and deep breaths, it was then, when she’d climaxed for a second time, feeling his warm chest on top of hers, it was then that she felt she could truly let go. Let go of all the stress of Naruto, let go of any facades she had to put up front to make people believe she was confident and strong. No, in his arms, only in his, did she feel like she could let that all go and just enjoy the pleasure of his touch.

Hinata had thought that Sasuke and her had agreed that their encounters would only consist of sleeping together and keeping it at that. For the first two months, Sasuke had been more than compliant, after all, he was enjoying it as well.

However, Hinata was starting to notice that more and more he had been nudging the idea of ‘what if they were caught?’ To now saying he doesn’t care if they’re caught in the act...but why? Hinata didn’t know what was up with this sudden change of attitude he had been showing.

She sat back down in her chair, and a few minutes later, Sasuke sat back down in the chair across from her.

They acted as if nothing had occurred, and everyone at the table started eating their meals.

There was much bustling and conversations amongst everyone, and after an hour or so, everyone started heading back home.

“Sasuke, do you want to go watch a movie with me tonight?” Sakura asked him with glowing eyes, it was obvious that this wasn’t her first attempt at scoring a date with him.

Sasuke made a quick glance at Hinata, who looked away quickly, trying to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping on their conversation, but Sasuke had caught her.

“Hn. What movie is it?” Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing that Hinata was looking over at him, shocked to hear that answer.

Hinata felt her heart sting with jealously, but she continued to listen, “it’s just a movie about this man falling in love with a woman. The trailers seemed good. So is that a yes, then?” Sakura fluttered her eyelids, waiting anxiously for a response. She wasn’t the only woman in the room waiting to hear what he had to say.

He hesitated, then spoke, “no, I forgot I have something I need to take care of tonight.” After he told her this, he turned his back and walked away, leaving Sakura to mope in agony.

Hinata watched her, feeling sorry for her. It broke her heart to have to hurt her friend like that, since Sasuke was who Hinata was seeing tonight and not her.

“Hey, Hinata” Naruto walked up to her, and she blushed slightly.

“O-Oh, hello, Naruto-kun” she said nervously.

Unlike her, Sasuke was much more discreet about his observation of her. He watched as the two interacted.

“You got any plans tonight?” Naruto asked casually, Hinata wasn’t sure if he was implying to go on a date with her or if he was just curious of what she was doing that night.

“U-Uhm, yes, I have a lot of work I need to catch up on” Hinata said as casually as she could, and Naruto nodded. “Ok, well, if you aren’t busy maybe you can stop by our apartment some time. Always cool to hang out and chill.” Naruto said in a friend zone way, Hinata thought if he only knew how many times she had been to their apartment in the past week. “Uhm, yea sure, ok” Hinata nodded, “ok, catcha later, Hinata” Naruto waved, and she waved back.

Her and Sasuke locked eyes discreetly, a look they both knew by heart.

See you tonight.

That’s what the look always implied.

~Late that night~

Sasuke snuck in through the window, as silent as a breeze through the curtains.

She wouldn’t have heard him if she was asleep, but she had been waiting for him.

“Come lay down, Sasuke-kun” Hinata said in her soft voice, she lifted up a side of the covers, dressed only in a white baggy T-shirt that draped down her shoulder and in a pair of dark blue panties. He knew she was tempting him on purpose, her outfit and voice had him aching for her.

But he couldn’t let it control him this time. This time, he promised himself he wouldn’t let her get away with it.

“I thought that we’re just going to talk.” Sasuke crosses his arms, leaning his back on her bedroom wall, forcing himself to not lay on the bed with her.

Hinata pouted, “I-I know, but please lay down with me, Sasuke-kun” she gestured to the bed, and Sasuke continued to resist.

“No.” He said coldly, if he did not say it, he knew she would’ve persisted, and he would’ve given in.

Hinata sighed and sat up in bed, flipping the switch on to her lamp.

“We’re going to talk, Sasuke-kun, but could you please at least sit down on the bed? Please just relax” Hinata gestured for him to take a seat, and he didn’t move a muscle. His eyes were on hers, “I’m not here for that, Hinata. I’m here because I need you to answer my questions.” Sasuke said, eyes fixated on her.

Hinata nodded, “o-ok, what do you want to ask me?” She asked in a caring tone, she was obviously concerned with the way he was acting with her.

He cut straight to the chase. “Why are you so afraid?”

“A-Afraid of what?” Hinata asked, unsure of what he was implying.

“Why are you so afraid to be seen with me in public? What is it that bothers you so much?” Sasuke closed his eyes, he already knew the answer to his question.

Hinata was awestruck, “I-I..uhm..”

“It’s Naruto, right? I could tell by the way you were talking to him that he’s the last person you want knowing that we’re sleeping together.” Sasuke’s eyes were piercing, looking for her reaction to see how right he was.

Hinata was still in shock, trying to come up with an answer to that question. All she could do was rebuttal, “w-well what about you and Sakura-Chan? You hesitated when she asked if you wanted to see a movie, you were probably going to say yes” Hinata said firmly, this time she had the piercing eyes.

“Hn.” Sasuke scoffed.

“What is it?” Hinata stood up and put her hands on her hips, both were aggravated with one another.

Sasuke frowned, “you tell me that you’re not ready to be with me, yet you’re trying to control who I go with like you’re my girlfriend. So which is it, Hyuga? Are we together, or are we not?” He said in a much more frustrated tone now.

“I-I told you not yet, Sasuke-Kun, I’m not ready for everyone to know that we’re a couple just yet” Hinata said, still standing firm to her statement. “I-I thought you had agreed that we’d keep this a secret” Hinata brought up the time when the had first started sleeping together.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, “can’t you see it? I’m getting tired of this. This isn’t what I want with you anymore, Hyuga. I want...” he gave her a look, a look she had not seen before.

She saw a chink in his armor. He had shown her a glimpse of an emotion. “Sex isn’t the only thing I want from you.” He said, he quickly grew cold, trying to hide his emotions. “If that’s all you want out of this, then you can get out of my life.” Sasuke turned his back to her, and walked back to the window.

Hinata felt tears swelling in her eyes as she watched him walk away.

Now she understood why he was acting so strange lately, why he was getting angry when she told him she didn’t want anyone to see them. At first, they had agreed to having sex and sex only, no emotional connection, and somehow, it happened without them even trying.

“Sasuke-kun” she ran to him, and reached out and grabbed his arm. “P-Please, don’t go” she cried, tears steaming down her cheeks. He turned to face her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. “I’m so sorry, I-I do want something more. Just please, don’t go” she sobbed into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her.

“It isn’t Naruto-kun, it’s not that” Hinata said, and Sasuke wiped a tear from her cheek. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying in bed next to her. But he didn’t make an attempt to sleep with her.

They just lay there with one another, Sasuke holding her as she cried.

After she stopped, she looked into his eyes, “w-what will Sakura-Chan say? I don’t want to hurt her” Hinata said, and Sasuke responded, “who cares.” Hinata looked concerned, “yes, but that’s harsh, it’ll hurt her too much.”

“It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. If you want it, do it. You’re not here to please everyone.” Sasuke said, and Hinata nodded, “yes, I guess you’re right”

There was a moment of silence, and Hinata started drifting off to sleep.

“Hinata” Sasuke said out of the blue, and Hinata opened her eyes slowly, “hm?” She said groggily.

“Let’s eat breakfast together tomorrow.” He said randomly.

Hinata nodded, and yawned, “ok.”

“At my place.” He said, and Hinata’s eyes widened.

Tomorrow morning Naruto would be there, and he would be the first to know about her and Sasuke.

“Ok, Sasuke-Kun.”


End file.
